


Energy Book

by DefinitelyNotAnOwl



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, RIP Robbie's chair, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotAnOwl/pseuds/DefinitelyNotAnOwl
Summary: Sort of a deleted scene/concept/thing from s02e11, "Energy Book". Robbie's plans are foiled when Sportacus thinks that he is trying to pursue a healthy lifestyle, when he was actually trying to prevent the kids from eating healthily. However, later on in the day, Sportacus pays Robbie a visit, so he can reward him for all of his hard work ;)





	Energy Book

It was 7:30pm. Sportacus and the kids were long gone – probably getting ready for bed, if the elf’s stupid 8:08 rule was about to become a thing. Robbie, on the other hand, was pacing his lair, contemplating the previous events of that day. He hadn’t meant to eat so much sportscandy... he really hadn’t. He just wanted to stop those brats from going along with that ridiculous book. That was it, that was honestly it!

But the look that Sportacus had given him seemed almost... proud? No, that wasn’t the word, although he did look proud. Of Robbie. Robbie shuddered slightly – that was something that he definitely wasn’t ever going to get used to. But underneath that proud gaze, Robbie could have sworn that he saw something... softer...?

His thoughts were interrupted by an insistent banging on the hatch to his lair. Robbie groaned loudly, rolling his eyes.

_‘What?!’_ He snapped back at the banging.

‘Robbie, it’s me! Sportacus!’

Oh, fantastic.

‘What do you want, Sportakook?’

‘Can I come in?’

‘Do I have much of a choice?’ Robbie grumbled, mostly to himself, as he climbed up the rungs of his ladder. He pushed the hatch open, and was immediately greeted with Sportacus, who grabbed the front of Robbie’s waistcoat, pulling him up closer to him. There was a split second of stunned silence as Robbie simply tried to process what the ever loving fuck just happened. That silence didn’t last long, though, as Sportacus immediately leaned in and pressed his lips against the villain’s.

The kiss was soft and slow to start with, and Robbie just melted into it, becoming putty in the sport elf’s hands. He gripped onto the rim of the hatch, and then used his free hand to reach under Sportacus’ hat and play with those long, pointed ears of his. Sportacus gasped at this, allowing Robbie to introduce his tongue into Sport’s mouth, gently caressing the other man’s tongue with his, as well as continuing his ministrations on the elf’s ears.

Sport was a moaning mess by this point, and was the first who had to pull back for air, panting heavily, heart beating wildly. Robbie wasn’t much better – unkempt hair as a result of Sportacus’ burly hands lacing their fingers through it, make-up all over the place, lips red and swollen from Sportacus’ (*ahem*) _attention_.

Sportacus was the first to speak.

‘Robbie, can I go into your lair with you, very quickly?’

The question sounded innocent enough, but considering the intensity of that make out session, Robbie figured that what was about to follow would be anything but.

So, naturally, Robbie gave Sportacus a sly look, coaxed his fingers at him in a “come hither” motion, and started to climb back down into his lair.

No sooner had the men reached the ground than they were back at it again. Robbie had caressed Sportacus’ face, leaning in and pressing an already intense kiss to his lips. They had walked over to Robbie’s fluffy orange chair like this, not paying too much attention to where they were going, as long as they could find somewhere to sit. Soon, ideally. Robbie allowed the backs of his legs to hit the chair, and he easily sat down on it, dragging Sportacus down with him.

Sportacus eagerly sat on Robbie’s lap, his thighs spread out around Robbie’s legs, and –

_Oh_.

Robbie most certainly had not noticed _that_ before.

‘That’s quite the tent you’re popping there, Sportacock.’ He had meant for the comment to sound mocking, but instead it came out as a wanton moan.

Sportacus didn’t say anything. Instead, he just smirked suggestively, and slid down to the floor, kneeling in front of Robbie. Robbie was confused for a moment, until Sportacus placed his hands on both of Robbie’s thighs, spreading them apart.

Then Sportacus shuffled closer to Robbie, practically breathing in the other man’s straining erection.

‘Mmmm... you were so good today, Robbie.’

‘S- Sportacus??’

Sportacus started to play with Robbie’s belt, casually undoing it and letting it hang loose.

‘Eating all of that sportscandy... you even gave me a run for my money.’

With that, Sportacus pulled down the zipper at the front of Robbie’s, quite frankly, dangerously tight trousers, making sure to fondle his bulge slightly as he ran his hands down the remaining fabric.

‘I think that deserves a reward.’

Sportacus fished through the open trousers, and made a delighted noise when he found Robbie’s underwear, pulling the trousers down to make things a bit easier. Once the trousers were around Robbie’s thighs, Sportacus slowly pulled down the violet underwear. Robbie’s cock sprang free, already leaking precum.

‘Don’t you?’ Sportacus finally looked up at Robbie with that question, only to see that Robbie had turned an alarmingly deep shade of red, and was covering his mouth slightly with his hand. Sportacus giggled softly, before resting his head gently against one of Robbie’s thighs.

‘Do you want your reward, Robbie?’ Sportacus asked lowly, and god, if that wasn’t enough to send Robbie over the edge...

‘Please...’ Robbie managed to choke out.

‘Mm-mm. You gotta say it.’

‘ _Curse you, Sportasuck_.’ Robbie muttered under his breath. ‘Yes! Please! For god’s sake, elf, suck me until I can’t even think anymore!!’

Sportacus smiled up at him, and dragged a long lick up his shaft. Robbie hissed in pleasure at this, bucking up slightly. Sportacus’ tongue reached the tip of Robbie’s penis, and he flattened his tongue against it, then sucked it lightly.

‘Ooohh... Sportacus...’

‘Pent up already, are we?’ Sportacus smirked as he pulled off Robbie’s cock.

‘S-Shut up and suck me off already!’ Robbie hissed through his teeth, glaring down at Sportacus dangerously. Sportacus only winked at this, and before Robbie had time to process what was happening, Sportacus had just taken all of him in his mouth. In one go.

The wet heat engulfing his cock was almost enough to make Robbie moan out loud. But Robbie Rotten was a very proud man. He would not be seen in such a desperate and wanton state, especially if said spectator just happened to be his arch nemesis. He bit his lower lip very hard, trying with all his might to swallow back any moans of pleasure.

He could feel Sportacus’ lips smiling around his length. Sportacus traced the veins on Robbie’s cock with the tip of his tongue as he slowly lifted his mouth back up the length of him, only stopping at the tip, where he sucked very gently. This action was not overlooked by Robbie, however, who bucked his hips upwards with a sharp intake of breath, clutching the fur on both armrests in two very tight fists. Oh, god. Robbie wanted this. He wanted it so bad.

How long had he wanted this to happen? Was it the first time he had seen the ridiculous blue elf? Was it whenever Sportacus did a certain flip that just happened to show off his ass in all the right ways? Was it on the day when Robbie had realised that Sportacus’ trousers were just a _bit_ too tight?

This mental rambling of Robbie’s was soon forgotten when Sportacus deepthroated him again. Robbie’s eyes rolled back at that, almost doing a complete 180°. Robbie could feel that knot in his lower abdomen beginning to tighten and tighten and... oh god, was Sportacus _purring_? Robbie actually did moan out at this, the feeling of those soft vibrations against his aching boner driving him to the edge.

‘ _Sportacus_!’ Robbie cried out, suddenly. ‘I’m gonna- _ah_ \- _I’m close_!’ He managed to grunt out.

Sportacus gripped Robbie’s hips tightly at this, and rapidly increased the pace of his thrusting. The faster pace and the continuous vibration from Sport’s purring was enough to make Robbie topple over the edge...

And he did. He felt his entire body clench up as he squirted out ribbon after ribbon of cum into Sportacus’ sweet little mouth. A long, relieved groan escaped Robbie’s lips, his hands moving from the armrests to rest on Sportacus’ bouncy golden curls. Sportacus caressed Robbie’s hipbones lovingly, as he swallowed down everything that Robbie had given to him.

When he was sure that Robbie had finished, Sportacus slowly pulled off Robbie’s cock, with a wet pop when the head finally dropped out of his mouth. Robbie looked down at Sportacus lovingly as Sportacus tucked his penis back into his purple boxers. When Robbie’s trousers had been zipped up again, Sportacus gently laid his head on Robbie’s thighs, grinning up at him again.

‘What about you?’ Robbie asked, breathless.

‘Hmm?’ Sportacus didn’t seem to catch on at first, until he looked down at his still rock-hard dick. ‘Oh. I don’t know. I’ll have to take care of that myself.’

‘You could do it now.’

‘Hmm?’ Sportacus seemed almost shocked by this, but that flirtatious glint in his eye gave him away.

‘I- I mean- If you want to...’ Robbie whispered, breath hitching as Sportacus slowly climbed back up onto his lap.

‘So...’ Sportacus said slowly, fiddling with his crystal. ‘You want to see my cock?’

‘...yes...’

‘Mmmmm, Robbie.’ Sportacus pulled his top over his head, and gently threw it to the ground closest to him. The now topless sport elf leaned towards Robbie, kissing him deeply. Sportacus teased him, nibbling Robbie’s lower lip with his teeth, and caressing Robbie’s tongue with his. All the while, Sportacus had lowered his hands to his belt, unlacing it from his trousers, and pulling down his fly. When they stopped kissing, the first thing Robbie saw was Sportacus’ raging erection.

_So, he goes commando,_ Robbie thought, almost getting hard again just at the sight of the elf’s manhood. _Noted_.

Sportacus winked at Robbie, as he slowly wrapped a large tan hand around his own length. Sportacus took in a sharp breath of air as he allowed his thumb to brush over his slit, and threw his head back when he increased the pace of his stroking.

‘Ooooh... Robbie...’ Sportacus moaned lowly. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.’

‘Do what? Jack off in front of me?’

‘Mmmm. No. Suck you off. Your cock felt so big and warm in my mouth, Robbie.’

‘Oh, _fuck_...’

‘Robbie. Language.’ Sportacus’ sultry and playful tone was gone now, ensnaring Robbie in an icy glare.

‘I- uh- sorry?’ Robbie tried. Sportacus nodded, and continued to stroke himself.

‘Oh, Robbie...’ Sportacus moaned in that sultry voice again. ‘You have no idea... how many lonely nights... on the airship...’

‘Oh my, did the town hero rub one out to the thought of the town villain?’ Robbie teased, a scandalous smile stretched across his face.

‘ _Yes_! Yes, Robbie!’ Sportacus began to rut up against Robbie’s crotch. Robbie bit his lip harshly as he felt himself become hard again.

‘Robbie... I think about you a _lot_ , Robbie...’ Sportacus groaned, bringing his other hand between his legs to play with his scrotum. ‘Want you to- to fuck me- to fuck me into my bed- oh, _Robbie_...’

‘Hmm, so you’re allowed to swear, but when I do it, that’s crossing a line? Spoilsport.’

‘ _Robbie_ , please...’ Sportacus gasped, the pace of his strokes increasing rapidly.

‘Do you know how many fantasies I have about you?’

‘Nnng...’

‘Like the one where I fuck you against a wall?’

‘Robbie,’

‘Or the one where I tug on your ears until you cum?’

‘ _Robbie_ ,’

‘How about the one where I pin you to my bed and suck you off? That’s a personal favourite of mine - ’

‘ _Oh, Robbie!!!_ ’ Sportacus cried, his hips stilling, face scrunching up in pure bliss as he spilled himself onto his hand, as well as his bare chest, and Robbie’s clothes.

Sportacus slumped against Robbie, resting his head in the nook of Robbie’s neck.

‘ _Robbie_ ,’ Sportacus moaned, softer this time. ‘That was... _ooooh_...’

‘Likewise,’ Was all Robbie managed to say, before simply passing out on his chair.

Sportacus chuckled slightly, sitting up. He produced a small pack of wetwipes from his pocket, because of course Sportacus carries wetwipes. He gently wiped the cum off his penis, his hand, and his chest. He looked down at Robbie’s clothes, and decided to clean those as well. When Sportacus noticed the growing stain on the crotch of Robbie’s trousers, he couldn’t help but grin to himself. Robbie had climaxed in his boxers. That sent a naughty shiver down Sportacus’ spine.

Sportacus carefully got off the chair, and put his top back on, carefully ensuring that the crystal was still safe in its casing. He tucked his dick back into his trousers and zipped them back up, buckling his belt around his hips.

Sportacus knelt down and picked up the book that he had brought with him to Robbie’s house. The book that had been so easily forgotten once the other man’s lips had been upon his. Sportacus gently laid it on Robbie’s lap, before he started to climb back up the ladder, out of Robbie’s lair.

‘Where do you think you’re going, Sportaflop?’

‘It’s nearly 8:08,’ He explained. ‘I need to get back to my airship, before she starts to worry.’

Robbie opened his mouth in protest, but then decided against it. Stupid elves, and their weird technology.

‘Can I... uh... see you again?’ Robbie asked, weakly.

‘That definitely sounds like a plan,’ Sportacus grinned widely. ‘Goodnight, Robbie!’

And with that, Sportacus was gone.

Robbie sighed, running his hands through his hair. He smiled. He would never forget the feeling of Sport’s mouth around his cock. Or the feeling of the wanton elf rutting against him, cock in his hand, and a desperate need to cum.

He looked down, and that’s when he noticed it.

That damn elf had left his stupid book on his lap.

Robbie growled loudly.

‘Stupid Sportacus, and his stupid fitness shtick.’ He grumbled. He got up, and changed out of his dirty clothes, showering before he changed into a clean pair of pyjamas. When he returned to his chair, the first thing he saw was the slim book sitting on his pillow.

With a slight sneer, Robbie slammed it onto his side table, and sat back down in his fluffy chair.

However, he found himself flicking through the pages anyway. Out of pure boredom. Of course. He found a page of stickers, and a page of blank squares, clearly intended to hold said stickers. Robbie peeled an image of a child sleeping in a bed off the page, and sneered at it. Then he looked at his alarm clock, which clearly stated that the time was around 8:07pm.

‘Hah! I won’t go to sleep at 8:08!’ Robbie proclaimed.

‘Haha! No, I won’t!’ He confirmed, as he lay back in his fuzzy orange recliner.

His eyelids began to grow heavy, and he could feel the whispery grasp of sleep trying to claim him. With a sudden gasp, he sat up.

‘I won’t!’ He cried, defiantly.

But it was no use. His eyelids felt like steel shutters, and his head was light and airy. Before Robbie Rotten knew what was happening, his head had fallen against the headrest of the chair, and he was fast asleep.

Whispered fantasies and feathery touches danced around in his dreams. A small smile stretched out over the pale villain’s face.

‘Oh, Sportacus,’ He sighed softly, before he allowed himself to be fully submerged in his dream-like state.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I upload my first smut fic at 2 in the morning.
> 
> As stated above, this concept is taken from s02e11 "Energy Book", because come on. That suggestive smile. The way he sighed Sporto's name at the end. There is no heterosexual explanation for this.


End file.
